


Fetching Data

by glitchingscript



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: don’t mind me, just a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchingscript/pseuds/glitchingscript
Summary: Character Studies over the JSE egos.Inc: Headcannons and other (hopefully) interesting tidbits about my versions of the boys™️





	Fetching Data

Anti: smells like ozone, hair tips fried and singed. looses his physical form when lightning strikes. flinches away from contact. tips of his fingers are black and hot to the touch 

Jackieboyman: body littered with scars, some that hurt from time to time. chest aches when he breaths and can’t seem to get enough air. in a state of constant underlying panic 

Marvin: only speaks when spoken to. won’t take off his mask, becomes hostile when confronted about it. his hands are calloused and burned. eyes shine in the dark.

Dr. Schneeplestein: tired eyes. back has a slight hunch from sitting at a desk. hair is grayed. his fingers are bony and his joints ache. isolated most of the time. cold to the touch

Chase Brody: smile is off, unnerving. the skin around his eyes and mouth are yellowed from alcohol consumption. slow reaction time. jumps away from loud noises

Jameson: rolls his shoulders too much. clumsy. he breaks out in hacking coughs if he smiles too wide. walks with a limp. forgets what year it is. eyes are distant likes he’s constantly scanning for danger.


End file.
